


老虎屁股不能摸

by StyxBank



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StyxBank/pseuds/StyxBank
Relationships: 朱一龙/白宇
Kudos: 7





	老虎屁股不能摸

那天活动，下场的时候杜江兄弟想揽着我往外走，原本只是男同事之间一种比较友好的客气方式，却没想到他一把摸到了我的屁股上。

说实话，这些年我被人揩油也并不少。毕竟娱乐圈潜规则普遍。我虽然一一避免了实质上的东西，但这些小亏吃的也是家常便饭。我想着大男人的，这些都算不得什么。何况杜江兄弟肯定不是故意的。

这还在台上，我更不好怎样，条件反射地就做出了和那些年被金主们揩油时候的习惯性动作——就是毫无反应，不接受任何暗示。

倒是杜江兄弟手一颤，赶紧往上挪了挪，一边推着我往出走，一边嘴里连珠炮一样说着“对不起对不起对不起对不起，我搂我媳妇那个高度习惯了对不起对不起……”

我略有揶揄地笑笑告诉他没事，自己却难免想起了一年多前的发布会。我和宝宝在台上……

那时候我还没跟他摊牌，对自己都依旧有些怀疑，可就是忍不住。忍不住看他，挤着他，甚至在发布会台上，大庭广众之下，当他第二次靠过来搂我，忍不住从他的腰际流连到臀部，停了片刻，不轻不重地揉了一下才放手。

他低着头保持微笑，一条腿抖来抖去，肯定是尴尬了。我也装作若无其事，看向主持人。心里却有点破罐破摔，想着总是要和他说明白的，这就当先给他点暗示，让他做做心理建设，虽然这个暗示可能有点太明显了。

我有点怕他由此就躲着我，于是更是片刻都不敢离开他。无论台上台下，甚至散了场，我也根本抑制不住自己的眼神到处乱飘地找他。

他正和粉丝谈得开心，我突然就有些吃味，笑着跟他打声招呼，准备到车里等着看他离开，从我身边逃开。

可就在我们擦身而过的时候，我看到他面向我，嘴动了动，说的是“等等我”。

不管他叫我等什么，那一瞬间，我心里炸开的都是狂喜。

后来我忐忑地等到他出来，他钻上我的车，眼睛亮晶晶的，约我去吃饭。

再后来，我就跟他表白了。他意外地没有太大的反应，而是要我吃完饭再说。我敢说那是我吃得最食不下咽的一顿火锅。早早放下了筷子，等他给我一个宣判。

那天临别，他给了我一个拥抱，贴得很紧，两个人严丝合缝。他不肯松开让我看他的脸，我只好一下下拍着他的背。听见他在我耳边说：“哥哥，你再给我一点时间。”

……

作为告白的开端和对他最明目张胆的一次占有，我一直对那第一次摸到他圆润饱满的臀的场景记忆犹新。

那是我快乐与幸福的伊始。

杜江问我笑什么，我告诉他，没什么，只是也想到了我的爱人。

小白还在重庆剧组，我也终于要开机了，去上海。虽然还有一段时间，但我还是决定提前飞过去。借口是避免国庆出行高峰，实则是想过去安顿好之后，再偷偷跑出去跟宝宝过个节。

结果，还没等我从上海去往重庆的飞机起飞，小白就给我发了语音消息。

“我的屁股被人摸了！”

我一惊，愤怒冲上头，青筋都爆出来，好险没把手机攥碎。

“谁？”我问。

“还能谁！杜江！”

“？？？”

我满脸迷茫。杜江兄弟怎么可能瞬移到重庆摸小白的屁股？难道他摸屁股还要摸一对？是看臀相吗？有这种东西？

“你的你的你的！”

“你的屁股是我的！只有我能摸！”

小白连砸两条语音，急扯白脸的。

我赶紧打开微博一看，原来是上了热搜。这下可好，全都知道我被别的男人摸屁股了。我摸他屁股都没上过热搜。他不生气才怪。

不过我家宝宝吃醋的样子真的太可爱。又在跟我撒娇闹小脾气了。

我没忍住在飞机上笑出声，赶紧用手捂着嘴，轻咳了一声作为掩饰。然后在关机前小声哄他：“宝宝乖，那就是个意外。我马上过来让你摸回来好不好。乖乖等我。”

下了飞机，我才看到小白的那条“嗨呀你咋又要过来，真的是。”

“怎么，嫌我烦了？”我问他。

他可能是在工作，等我快到他的酒店他才回我消息，“哪儿能呢，这不是怕我龙哥太累。”

我拿着房卡刷开他的门，小孩果然乖乖地坐在那等我，他盯着门口的眼睛里有光，像星星一样，见我进来就不由自主地笑，把圆圆的眼睛笑成弯弯的，把里面的星光都藏了起来。

我迫不及待进屋关门抱着我的星星亲吻他，“不累，见你怎么会累。”

他小猫捂脸地蹿回床上，“哥哥你又撩我！那……那你去洗澡。不是说不累吗。”

我可爱的小家伙又想要了。我笑得眼睛都消失掉。

自从我们在一起，感觉对对方的渴求就越来越强。以往不觉得，如今却感到性是一件多么令人期待与快乐的事。大概因为对象不同吧。

我亲亲他的额头，飞快扔下东西去洗澡。出来就看见一个光溜溜的小孩躺在床上，被子半遮半掩地盖着，比全部露出来还叫人兴奋。我呼吸顿时急促起来，感觉喷出来的气息都是滚烫的，下面也硬得发疼。

我扑到床上，压在他身上，亲吻他，抚摸他。小白猫发出诱人的喘息声，撩的我额头上的血管突突跳。果然，论撩人，还是我家宝宝最厉害。但只有我能见识这种厉害。

我托着他想要进入，他却阻止了我，非要让我站起来，然后自己缓缓埋下身去。

我想说不用，宝宝却好像看穿了我，握着我的东西不放。

“我想要。”他跪在我面前抬起眼睛，狐狸一样勾人。

我只好由着他，由着他吃得啧啧作响，手还不老实地摸上我的屁股，一个劲地揉捏。

这小孩，怪不得非要我站起来。还是在为屁股的事吃醋。

我思绪正跑远，小猫就哼哼着来个几个深喉，一下子把我扯了回来。

“小白……可以了……”

可他却不肯放过我，含着东西瞥了我一眼，狠狠一吸，却又猝不及防地整根吐了出来用手按住小孔。

我倒吸一口凉气。突然失去了温热的口腔包裹，又被压制住不得发泄，让我整个人痛苦地快要爆炸。可我知道我的小猫在吃味，所以又不能粗暴地直接把他丢到床上去进入。

“以后还给不给别人摸了？”他一手拍着我的屁股，一手又坏心眼地堵着我揉捻了好几把。

我闷哼出声，话出口都带着压抑的颤抖，“只是你……一个人的。”

“哼，这还差不多。”他挑了挑眉，嘴角上扬，眼睛直勾勾盯着我，把我推到床上坐下来，又跪在我腿间，张开被蹂躏过更加红润的丰唇，一点点地张开，朝我那上面哈了一口气，又伸出舌头，慢慢地舔过，用嘴接过了手的工作，重新含住了我吞吐。喉咙里发出一声声黏腻的呻吟，一只小手还伸到下面去抚慰自己。

我之前本就已经到了极限，在这种杨修贤一样的刺激之下更是坚持不了多久，没弄几下就交代在他嘴里。

他立马爬起来把我按倒在床上，含着我的东西吻我。那味道真的不算好，却有着灼人的功效，把我烧得越来越燥热。

猫儿胡乱摸着我，亲吻也没有他平日里的水准，亲得乱七八糟的，蹭着我就要往我身下坐。

我怕他一个用力过猛就断送了我和他下半辈子的幸福，赶紧一手握着他的腰一手扶住了自己帮他。

他傲娇地哼了一声，对准了直接坐到底。还趁着这股狠劲，疯狂扭着身子上下动起来。

我头皮发麻，掐着他单薄的身体就啃上他的前胸。

果不其然，我的宝宝动了几下就后继乏力了。于是我顺势抱住他，对着熟悉的点往上顶。

“宝宝……宝宝，我是你的，以后别人都碰不到，好不好？好不好？”

身下动作狠不代表不可以同时哄人，毕竟我的宝宝这样撒娇耍赖不就是为了这个。

情趣。我把脸埋在他胸口偷偷笑，不敢叫他看见。嘴上依旧一遍遍问他好不好。他也在哼唧的间隙，迷茫地一遍遍回答我，好。

……

我看网上好多小姑娘管我叫大虎，我不清楚起因是什么，但如今可能又要新增一条原因了。

老虎屁股不能摸，旁人摸了会生气。宝宝摸了会被吃。


End file.
